Contemporary aircraft cockpits include a flight deck having multiple flight displays, which display to the pilots a wide range of aircraft, flight, navigation, and other information used in the operation and control of the aircraft. The multiple flight displays may be shared by multiple pilots, who sit in a side-by-side arrangement, because crew members must be able to view the flight displays across the flight deck to be able to see what is on another pilot's displays for cross-checking purposes. It is common that when a second pilot reads the first pilot's display the information displayed may be harder to read or distorted due to the angle the second pilot is at from the first pilot's display. The displays are typically designed to be readable from such a cross-side viewing angle, but it is difficult to maintain color and contrast. Further, the information provided by each display may not be best suited for cross-checking as a pilot may need more information than the pilot who is cross-checking the information.